Love
by Bookworm2003
Summary: The simple word can make even the sanest people insane. Tonks loves Lupin, but he’s convinced that they should not be together. My take on how she convinced him that they were meant to be.


Love

Summary: the simple word can make even the sanest people insane. Tonks loves Lupin, but he's convinced that they should not be together. My take on how she convinced him that they were meant to be.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other related names belong to J.K. Rowling. They're not mine; I'm just playing with them.

"Look, I'm really sorry I brought it up in front of everyone," Tonks said, jogging to keep up with Remus, who had bolted out of the Hospital Wing right after Harry left with McGonagall.

"There's nothing to apologize about," Remus replied curtly.

"Can we talk?" Tonks asked.

"Okay." They went into an empty classroom. He sat on the teacher's desk, "talk."

"Did nothing Molly and Arthur say affect you in the least?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but they don't know what it's like. Living with a werewolf," Remus replied.

"But they will."

"Like I've said in the Hospital Wing, Bill is not going to be a full fledged werewolf. There's a difference…"

"But Fleur still loves him. I thought that if you had seen how much she still loved him, you'd realize…"

Remus cut her off. "Bill will not become a real werewolf. He won't change into a soulless monster capable of killing ones he love. I will. I will change into something unlike myself. I will become that monster once every month. That's the difference."

"But I've told you. I don't care what you turn into. I'll still love you."

"And I've told you. I'm too old for you."

"Age is only a number, Remus. It means nothing. Besides, you're not that old."

"But I feel old," Remus sighed, "I feel so old. That's why I thought that you should be with someone younger, richer… normal."

"You are normal, Remus. You just have a little problem." Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Besides, I'm fairly well off. It's not as if I'm living in a box somewhere. I have a nice flat, a decent salary. We're not living in the nineteenth century. You don't need to worry about supporting me. I'm a big girl."

"Most of all, I'm too…" Remus began, but Tonks cut him off.

"Don't even start with the too dangerous thing. You think there's no danger in my life? You think being an Auror is a picnic? Well, it's not. I face danger everyday, so don't you tell me that your life is too dangerous for me."

"Yes, danger is part of your job. Not your everyday life. That's not the same for me."

"And being in the Order isn't dangerous? It's not a danger to me everyday?" Tonks asked. Remus looked away. "Look at me," she put her hand on his cheek and guided his face toward hers. "I love you. And I choose to be with you. I don't care if you turn into a werewolf every month. I don't care if you're older than me. I wouldn't care if you were a hundred years older than me. I don't care if you're poor. I just want to be with you."

He didn't say anything and turned away again.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," Tonks whispered. "Tell me and I'll go."

Remus looked her in the eyes. He looked at her big, round eyes, brimming with tears and shook his head. Tonks blinked. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting a tear fall. Then she turned to leave. Remus grabbed her hands.

"I can't do it," he said, shaking his head, "I can't tell you that I don't love because I do."Hepressed his lips lightlyon hers. "I love you so much that I can't let you ruin your life with me. I can't let you love me because I might hurt you. I don't want you to worry about me all the time."

"You don't get it, do you? I'll always worry about you, even when you don't want me to. You can't change how I feel. Besides, don't you see how stupid we're being? How stupid _you're_ being?"

Remus looked at her.

"We both admitted that we love each other," Tonks said, "but instead of being together, I'm miserable and you're alone because you love me too much to let me be with you. Why can't we have just one moment of happiness, however fleeting it may be. Why can't you just give up trying to be my protector and love me? I'd rather have just one moment of happiness with you, than anything in this world. Why can't you see that?"

"I can," Remus said.

"What?"

"I give up. I'm being stupid and refusing a perfectly good girl. I can't change how you feel, so I might as well accept it. I'm in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tonks kissed him, but he broke away.

"It's not the time to be romantic."

"I know."

But he kissed her again.

"Still miserable?"

She just looked at him. Then making the face of someone trying hard to remember something, her mouse colored hair turned back to vivid bubblegum pink and she smiled.

The End

A/N: yeah, i know lots of people has already written fanfics about the hospital scene, but this is what i think happened. Please review!


End file.
